


出车

by LoneWillow



Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [2]
Category: Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow
Summary: 毫无历史依据。天雷慎入。
Relationships: 汾淮
Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	出车

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无历史依据。天雷慎入。

《出车》

李光弼率部到达九原的时候，草原正铺开浅浅的金色。往年到这个时候，各处边关都在紧锣密鼓地部署防秋。这一年却因为一桩意外临时改变了计划。  
蕃将阿布思曾为突厥西叶护，地位仅次于可汗。天宝三载突厥内乱，阿布思率同罗部降于朔方节度使王忠嗣，赐汉名李献忠，自此于朔方军中效力。  
李献忠附唐后数年，以战功官至朔方节度副使，却遭到范阳节度使安禄山的嫉恨，被要求率部迁居幽州。  
安禄山多次诱骗奚、契丹人，杀良冒功，在边镇蕃将中臭名昭著。李献忠已将朔方看成自己的家，自然不肯轻动。安禄山一计不成，又借口东征契丹，强行征调同罗军。李献忠怨愤不已，忍无可忍，率部叛归漠北，投突厥葛禄部，又在葛禄部的命令下多次袭扰唐土。  
这一年秋天，朔方节度使安思顺联合北庭都护程千里，准备对李献忠残部发动围剿。

其时郭子仪驻九原，李光弼驻振武，分守阴山东西。为了这次联军行动，朔方各军都集合在九原会师。  
郭子仪做东做得不亦乐乎，当天就给安思顺等人在城中安置下来，唯独李光弼坚持要住在城外行营里。  
“又没到出兵的时候，在这里睡帐篷吹那冷风是何苦。怀恩同释之都进城了。也就十里路，有什么事一盏茶工夫就过来了。”  
“我的兵在这里风餐露宿，我自己跑去享福，哪有这般道理。”  
郭子仪心道当然有道理了，你上半年病得那么重，现在要养身体啊。  
然而李光弼生病是瞒着他的。他知道了，也没法说出来。几番劝不动，又转为邀请他到府上小酌。  
“就一顿饭。给你吃点好的。当天完璧归赵。总行了吧？”  
“我的兵在这里风餐露宿，我自己跑去胡吃海塞，哪有这般道理。”  
郭子仪怒道：“你一月拿五十贯俸钱，你的兵一月一贯，校场上走慢一步就要被你砍头，这又是什么道理？”  
李光弼闭口无言。半晌嗫嚅道：“心领了。我不去你家。”  
唉，这才是问题。郭子仪叹口气，不再坚持，索性自己也搬到野地里来睡帐篷。

朔方军中的浑、仆固、阿跌等部都与同罗部同属铁勒族，谙熟蕃情。在细作的指引下他们很快探到了李献忠部的动向，画定了周密的包围圈。然而到了阵前对峙的时候，郭子仪面对同袍数载的李献忠终究横不下心来，坚持先礼后兵，攻心为上，万不得已再动手。  
仆固怀恩和阿跌良臣先后出阵搭话，却没能打动对方，反被李献忠劝道：汉人不让真正的智者和勇者有晋升机会，若有人犯了错，汉人决不赦免一个，还会株连，从直系亲属直到氏族，直到部落。唐国宠信安禄山这样的奴种，就如船舱进了水，房梁裂了缝，现在不走就来不及了。  
郭子仪犹不死心，又教李光弼部下的浑释之再做最后的努力。  
浑释之与李献忠私交不多，但他为人温厚老成，极得同僚情分。此时领了命，策马缓步上前，到了弓箭射程内当即下马，将弓刀都放在地上，手无寸铁向对方一步一步靠近。  
李光弼在后面看见他免胄行礼，心一下提到了嗓子眼。然而郭子仪暗中向他做了个手势，示意“稍安勿躁”。  
没有人知道他们究竟说了什么。只看到浑释之快要走到李献忠马前时，突厥阵中乍飞出一枝冷箭直取咽喉。饶是他反应敏捷，侧身堪堪躲过，却还是教锋镝割到了血脉。  
还没等众人换上惊讶的表情，李光弼军中擂鼓三声，一队先锋已如流星赶月般冲了出去。那厢里李献忠也颇感意外，素知振武军的战斗力，一点也不想和他硬碰硬，当即率军后撤。  
唐军很快抢回了伤员。浑释之血流被地，回到营中已昏晕过去。军医来缝合了伤口，诊断暂无性命之虞，然而毕竟失血过多，怕也要休养一阵子才能复元。

第二天众将在主帐中议军，忽见一令卒冒然闯进来，颠三倒四地报告说，浑释之的儿子浑进见父亲遭此毒手，半夜偷带着几十个浑部亲兵去葛禄部劫营，发誓要把李献忠的脑袋割回来。早起有人从敌方逃回来，方知那少年在葛禄营中大开杀戒，烧了几十个庐帐。然而寡不敌众，已被擒做了人质。

众人听得目瞪口呆。仆固怀恩拍案怒喝：“小兔崽子长进了。十几岁就这么无法无天的。绑回来军法处置！”  
郭子仪不好接他的茬，转向李光弼道：“这孩子是你带大的么？这么狠。跟你小时候一个脾气。”  
李光弼强忍住揍他的冲动。“你还有心思胡说八道！我带人去找他。”  
郭子仪忙道：“我去我去。”  
“就你！差点折我一员大将，回来再跟你算帐。”  
话一出口李光弼就觉得过分了。当着众人的面哪能这么贬损他。然而覆水难收，只得自家咬紧嘴唇先涨红了脸。  
想来那些热衷编排“左右兵马使不睦”的人又得了新鲜材料。  
郭子仪倒是面色如常。静等他情绪稍微缓和了一点，从容道：“他阿爷现在营里躺着，兵荒马乱的看惊动他。我跟你一起去，白衣效力，将功折罪。少带些人，悄悄把小祖宗找回来，免他一顿揍。”

人衔枚，马裹蹄，夜色最浓时赶到葛禄部营地。劫营不难。难的是帷幄连绵两三里，不知那孩子被关在哪一处。  
郭子仪远远看一圈，悄悄绕到上风头吹了声口哨。声音算不上响亮，远处听去只如夜枭偶然叫了一声。  
见没有反应。又换一处哨了一声。如此三四回后，只见一座帐房中亮起灯，伴着一阵厮打的动静和突厥语叫骂。骂声越来越高越来越乱，渐渐带起狗吠，马嘶，熟睡中吵醒的猞猁也不满地喵了一声。一片嘈杂间隐约可辨一个少年人清亮的嗓音：“日你娘！松开我！日你爹！日你姥爷！”  
郭子仪简直掩饰不住满脸的得意。“光弼，回去教他几句管用的。”  
李光弼顾不上发火，抽出刀率先冲进营地。  
完全不需要商量。无月的夜里背对着背也随时谙熟对方的一举一动。郭子仪夹着浑进从帐内出来的时候迎面一阵凌厉的风声，来不及躲，却被一道流星般飞过来的影子挡在三步之外。心头剧震。然而还没问出口便听见李光弼背对着他低低道了声：“没事。快走。”  
那就是有事了。但也确乎只能快走。  
背着冰雹般的箭雨一路飞驰，很快得到了唐军的接应，勉强透过一口气来。郭子仪朝他喊了几遍都没有回答，只见那人在马背上伏得很低，只有手里紧控的缰绳勉强透出一丝生气。  
入得唐营，郭子仪扔下小祖宗，脚不点地奔到李光弼马下。李光弼强撑一路，这时候知道终于安全了，当即卸去了心力。若不是郭子仪接得稳，怕要从鞍上滚下来了。  
入帐解下甲，只见袍服前襟已被鲜血浸透。左肋上一记枪伤见骨，离心脏也就三两寸的距离。  
想来当时听见的风声是暗处飞来的马槊，距离近，惯性大，竟将明光甲都扎透了。  
无数次在沙场上互托生死。却从未真正想过，对方真做出以命换命的事来，自己余生怎么过。  
众人围观军医清创接骨的时候郭子仪一直缩在角落里，抱着膝盖埋着脸僵成一团，倒好像一夜没睡困极了在补觉。只在最后军医说出一句“有希望”的时候终于见他肩膀动了一下，一动就不可收拾地颤抖痉挛起来。待帐中闲人散去，浑进悄悄挨到他身边坐下，怯生生伸出胳膊搭上他后背。  
“哥，你哭出来。”

李光弼第二天晚间疼醒了一会儿，发着高烧，干裂的嘴唇泛起灰色，却下意识地用微弱的力气抗拒郭子仪给他喂水。  
“阿进……”他含糊念着，“阿进……怎样了？”  
郭子仪心里酸得直冒泡。“乖一点就告诉你。”  
“放开……”  
嘴上不服，却抵不住干渴疲倦，也不知伤口在哪里，全身上下无处不痛，一丁点细微的动作都痛出一身虚汗，最后只得靠在对方怀里任人摆布。  
郭子仪见他烧得神智恍惚，也没多话，抓紧一切清醒的时间喂他喝水吃药。趁他熟睡时再敷治伤处。守在床边两天两夜几乎没合过眼。然而李光弼在昏睡中始终恪守着惯常的沉默，莫说梦话，连一个疼字都没曾漏出口。  
又过了两天他渐渐退了烧，醒来时终于有了一点力气，努力想撑着坐起身。  
“别动！”他听见少年清亮的嗓音。“等我叫二哥去。”  
李光弼一皱眉，没理会他。  
浑进眼疾手快地过来按住他，一双蓝眼睛泪汪汪看着他：“你一定疼坏了。让二哥来扶你好不好。”  
“你扶我不行么。”  
“不行……”少年委屈巴巴地说，“我答应他要劝你听话，劝你给他照顾。不然他就不许我来看你了。”  
李光弼眼前一黑。然而实在伤重，几次努力也没能撑起身。这当口，孩子已经一溜烟出去叫醒了郭子仪。

“这孩子死心塌地跟着你，一声一声叫你二哥，你就这么欺负他！”  
浑进倒是半点没觉得受欺负。咧嘴笑起来。“你听话不就好了。我爹说了，等你醒来我就回家挨打，我回去了。明天要能走路还来看你。”  
少年蹦蹦哒哒跑出去。郭子仪趁他还盯着孩子的背影担忧时，冷不防过来抱他坐起身，不轻不重地搂在怀里，一手去端茶汤。  
“你答应他了，说话要算话。”  
“我没答应。”  
“你都差点替我死了……”  
“这是我该还的。”  
他还没攒够挣扎的力气，已被那人凑近耳畔柔声道：“别这样。我想照顾你。”  
郭子仪显然察觉出他瞬间绷紧的肌肉，又忙加了一句：“我不胡来。——我认识你这么多年，胡来过一次没？”  
太近了。每个字都刻意烙在颈侧分外敏感的皮肤上，瞬间就烧出一片潮红。还什么胡来不胡来的，这一星半点的温存都能要了他的命。  
郭子仪看他窘到这个地步，却没有拒绝，只拿微微发烫的掌心按在他手背上。心头也如过电般颤了一下，半晌没敢开口，生怕在这种不合时宜的时候说出什么天打雷劈的话。  
右手里的茶不知几时已泼出去半杯。也只好装作不知，端到病人唇边，勉强笑道：“听话。早点养好了，少在我手里受罪。”  
太有道理了。李光弼这下什么都不说了，一口气就喝完了茶，接下来吃饭吃药都进展神速，唯独换药时别扭了一下。郭子仪淡淡道：“前几天都是我弄的，什么没看过。你要是嫌吃亏，等会我脱了衣服给你看个够。”  
李光弼又是眼前一黑，只得任他解开衣襟。清理伤口的时候心里升起一个相当罪恶的念头：浑都督，令郎是该好好揍一揍了。

浑进又过了三天才一瘸一拐来看他。见到少年的时候他一下子就后悔甚至自责起来，总觉得是自己的诅咒造成了孩子的痛苦。  
少年还是生龙活虎满不在乎，好像觉得一顿板子换一顿将军瘾挺值的。眼见到了换药的时间，朝郭子仪笑嘻嘻地说：“今天我来。我给他换他好得快。”  
郭子仪使劲捻了他耳朵一下，也没坚持，出门操持军务去了。  
他在这少年面前宽衣解带倒真是很自然，两人有说有笑敷好了伤，少年忽然撸起袖子跟他比了比胳膊，忧伤地感叹：“怎么能这么粗。我吃什么才能吃成这样？”  
李光弼笑翻了。“这是练出来的。不然哪有力气开硬弓。——你先长身体，过两年我带你练。”  
少年还抱着他的小臂不撒手。“那，这也是练的？”  
李光弼慌忙盖上一件袄子。“不是。”  
“打仗伤的吗？”  
他犹豫了一下，觉得以这孩子的机灵劲，编谎已经哄不住了。刀痕都不深，却横七竖八密密麻麻，左臂上几无完肤。什么仗能打成那样。  
“不是。”  
他急着想换个话题，然而越急越是一片空白。少年一双幽幽的蓝眼睛直看进他潜意识里最见不得人的地方。“是你不高兴的时候自己划的。”  
他转头避开少年的目光，又被固执地扳回来。  
“是因为二哥。”  
他窘极反笑。“这也能胡猜。”  
“我们都叫二哥，你不叫。你心里有鬼。”  
他一下子坐直，登时换上阵前发号施令的颜色，只一眼就瞪得少年缩回去半尺。  
“今天的事，不许告诉别人。”

后来李光弼反思了一下，经过这件事他至少懂了一个道理：浑进到了郭子仪面前，哪里还知道什么叫是非。  
浑进对此也毫无心理障碍：李光弼是他最敬佩的人。他甘心为他生为他死，无论遇到什么他都不会背叛他。  
但是，……遇到郭子仪的话，……那就不算背叛。  
而郭子仪拐弯抹角得出的结论是：不能再等了。大半辈子都在煎熬里过去了。他们还能有多少时间。下次枪尖再偏上两寸呢？既做这瓦罐不离井上破的营生，还拷问什么礼义廉耻。干就完了。

外伤收敛得还算快，但因为肋骨折断伤到肺，引出上半年的旧疾，足咳了一个多月的血。在众人车轮战一般的劝说之下，李光弼总算答应暂时留在九原官舍里休养，浑释之父子先率军回振武。  
那段时间郭子仪似乎有什么事忙得脚不点地，三五天才来看他一次，到年关时更是一连大半个月不见人。李光弼心里虽然纳闷，却一个字也不曾问。他重新开始试弓的时候听到了李献忠兵败就擒、传首京师的消息，亦听说大明宫里风云惊变，一代权相身死家灭。雪花熙熙攘攘落下来，黄河冰面以下暗潮汹涌，此刻却只隐没于一片荒凉的白。  
郭子仪再次邀请他去家里吃顿饭，顺便给他庆生。  
经过这一番生死边缘的挣扎，李光弼的性情似乎也柔顺了几分。沉默片刻便答应了。

他以为会遇见一院子妻妾成群儿啼女哭，为此做足了心理准备。然而九原太守的官邸如雪洞一般，莫说妻妾儿女，连下人都屈指可数。除却外间守门饮马的，二门内只有一个哑仆。郭子仪教人去外面买了酒肉，自己轻车熟路到厨下添了柴，揭开锅，里面温着粥和几样点心。算不上精致，却教人见了就饿。  
李光弼在一旁看呆了。然而他对家务一窍不通，全然搭不上手，只好杵在灶台边难以置信：“你做的？”  
“不然呢。”  
“你家。我记得……尊夫人同孩子们……”他隐约猜到了郭子仪前些天在忙什么。  
“托人在长安买了宅院，送他们回去了。娃娃们大了，在城里好读书。”郭子仪熟练地从灶下拣出几块余炭装进铜暖炉里。热粥端上桌，水汽氤氲，满室谷香，瞬间就有了家的模样。  
“对不住。我弄这些也不在行。不知合不合你的胃口。”郭子仪先摸了摸他的杯子，确认酒足够热，才举杯相劝。  
“可能是你最冷清的一个生日了。但是，能这样陪着你，我很高兴。希望你也一样。”  
他说得自然又直白。欲雪的黄昏里，每个字都是小小一团暧昧的雾，一朵一朵堆积在他们中间。噙着一丁点微弱的暖意等人来采撷，错过片刻就冷去了。  
李光弼只微抿了一小口酒，放下杯子时已两颊飞红。  
几乎要逃了。可明知逃不去。无处逃。推门出去就是一天一地的雪。冷，白，静，空无一物。他们好像是这大而无当的世间最后剩下的两个人。逃到哪里也只有彼此，也必须有彼此。  
退无可退。反佯作镇定，抬眼看着他的脸。岁月偷偷来过，却攻不下固若金汤的俊美端严，只在额角鬓边稍作劫掠便不战自溃。眉目狭长，弯出精致的弧度，是高座上神佛菩萨的眼。可这眼里对他没有慈悲怜悯，只顾生吞活剥地把他紧紧攫住，包裹起来，百般揉搓，决意要将他揉成巴掌大的一小团，挂在蹀躞七事中间日夜不离身。  
“我也……谢谢你……劳你这样费心。”他结结巴巴地求着他：别这样看。雪都要教你看化了。  
“家常便饭，哪里费心。今年连贺礼都可以省了。免得日后再悔青了肠子。”  
他疑惑了片刻，忽然一个激灵，霍地站起来，椅子都被撞倒了。不要！天。不要在这个时候……

郭子仪早有防备，站起身从背后一把制住他。挡住小腿，箍住腰，下颌死死压住右肩，一只手稳准狠地捋起左边层层衣袖，露出纵横狼藉的疤痕。  
“给我看看。我的刀好用么？”  
李光弼在他怀里挣扎过无数次，却没有一次遇到这样强硬的反制。体格本就略逊一筹，又是伤病新愈，体力悬殊，更兼这样的姿势。后背深陷在他温热的怀里，粗重的气息烫着右耳，绵绵恨意一五一十地灌进来。  
“听我说。假如这世上男子可以婚配，这辈子刀山火海粉身碎骨我也要把你娶回家，一辈子守着你，日日夜夜和你好。你告诉我，我如今能做什么。我害苦了你。你只管恨我罚我，让我做什么都可以。我只不许你再这样折磨自己了！”  
等不到回应，已经情不能已地噙住耳轮，齿尖打着颤一路碾下来，涨红的耳垂含在唇间险被吮出血。  
“我们不能这样下去了。光弼。你不知道那几天我是怎么过来的……”  
耳后，颈侧，颌骨的棱角。比湿热的吮吸舔舐更难耐的是殷切到绝望的渴求。在被吻到喉结的时候李光弼骤然松开推拒对方的手，死命攥住胸口的衣襟才没有叫出声来。  
郭子仪在他手软脱力的一瞬间抢到了制胜之机，扳着他的身体转过来，一手卡住后颈深深吻下去。  
直白到露骨的侵占掠夺。从唇到舌，到齿，到颚，扫荡蹂躏，无所不至。再将对方的舌吸过来，勾着他对自己做同样的事，不容许任何退缩保守。二十年的旧债，雪球般利滚利，不死不休。不。人死债不死，阴曹地府里也得追索下去。  
“给我……”在每一个为了呼吸不得不暂停的间隙里他无意识地重复着。我的人。给我。  
他整个人都被锁死了。一分一寸也动不得，攀着对方的后背才堪堪稳住重心。连不能自抑的战栗都没有空隙，丝丝缕缕嵌进爱人的血肉里。  
鹿一样的眼睛。此时是陷阱里面哀哀望向猎人的香獐。要我的什么？拿刀来，剜下它。给你。  
放我走。  
会在半路上失血而亡。会跌下悬崖肝肠寸断。  
我知道。放我走。

他的猎人和他额头相抵，贪婪的目光向他宣判。晚了。

眼睛近到无法聚焦，只任由视野被对方占据。如两面镜子相对，情欲和悲伤在无限多重的映射之间回环激荡，永无尽头。  
“多给我一点儿……你知道我想了你多少年。”  
意乱神迷到这般地步，哪里还需要开口求欢。可他太想说出来。他得用自己这些年煎心噬骨的求不得去填爱人身上一道道血肉模糊的放不下。  
说出来的时候又憾于言语的枯涩。甚至唇舌交缠都只是饮鸩止渴。他腾出一只手来，扯开层层领口交颈相拥，光裸的胸口寸寸贴合，皮肤磨蹭出细腻的声响，如雪花簌簌落在河水上。心跳隔着胸腔一下下撞在一起，血流喧嚣如奔腾的黄河水，转瞬没顶。  
你啊。剜下来那一点怎么能够。我得要你的每一滴血，每一滴泪，整个身体，整个灵魂，整个轮回。  
“都给我。”  
肌肤相亲的一刹那李光弼终于闭上眼睛，绝望地知道自己被倒空了。这些年他用全身的力气抗拒回避又在潜意识里如饥似渴地期待的这一刻，终是到了。一切犹豫挣扎都在高烧般的体温熨帖之下如汤沃雪般瞬间消融。那人只消心跳一拍的工夫就撕尽他的掩饰伪装，直接从血脉深处一个字一个字抠出了他所有的眷恋渴求。

“没有办法。怎样都不行。……还是…爱。”

就算早已相互洞悉，最终听到那个字的时候还是瞬间失控。等不到转移阵地，随手拉过一张胡床，抱起对方分开双腿相对叠坐。单这一个不寻常的姿势就让那个生性冷傲的人满面飞红浑身燥热。吻到窒息仍舍不得分开。腰腹间厮磨揉搓，以各种不知羞耻的举动求取快感。磕磕绊绊地撕扯着衣物，每露出一片肌肤就迫不及待地吻上去，肆意搜刮着渴念了一世的气息味道，剽掠过后满目疮痍。似乎都是第一次知道自己的身体可以这般敏感。最轻柔的触碰抚摸都激起阵阵战栗，赤身拥吻时甚至分不清这流沙般吞噬身心的欢悦是来自感官刺激还是，仅仅是一个，“原来他也这样爱我”的简单念头。刻骨的默契在这种时候到达难以言说的另一层境界。对彼此的身体熟悉到了让自己震惊的程度。是不是在梦里已经做了几千次。是不是出生前已这样相爱了几百年。不然怎么会到这样的地步，但凡有一丁点取悦的举动就会被对方变本加厉地攫取索要，但凡有一丁点的诉求，甚至来不及暗示就已被惑溺无度地抚慰满足。早在高潮之前意识已然空白，只如一对欢愉的容器，不知节制地将爱人的杯子饮空复又斟满直至溢出。

几乎同时泄在对方手里。余韵中的温存带着黏腻暧昧的声响。捻亮灯盏，对着一室狼藉又不约而同地羞惭起来。都已过了血气方刚的年纪。只要愿意总有一千种办法解决生理需求。却仍旧急迫贪婪毫无章法，不知该如何相互索取这些年堆积到早已超出承受极限的渴慕。

洗濯之后总算上了床。衾褥已被暖炉烘热，干爽的布料揉出悦耳的窸窣。细细闻着，看是不是蓄着他的气息。  
这点小心思被爱人看得通透，揽过来扣进怀里。灯焰跳动，眼眸间流转着细细碎碎的光。世人看惯了那双眼里拒人千里的锋芒，唯他一人得见湿润的瞳仁如涨水的秋潭，深不见底的痴迷眷恋一漾一漾地满溢出来。  
他不得不暂时以吻遮断爱人的注视。“再这么看我…魂就没了……我还有好多话想和你说呢。”

解散了发髻，鼻尖埋进发间，一缕发丝噙在双唇间捻出细密的沙沙声。浅浅的呼吸扫过颈窝，告诉他他在认真聆听。  
“……不记得是从什么时候开始的。也许最初几年还没有那么难，你还小，只以为是我一厢情愿。盘算着什么时候哄着你拜个兄弟，孩子大了结个亲，老了同坊安家，饭后散步遇上了就在墙根下坐一会儿。就很满足了。后来…就不行了。知道了你的心思，知道你如此偏执不肯妥协。就开始得陇望蜀。从那天起见到你的每一刻都成了煎熬。你走之后那些年，我去过安西北庭，去过桂管邕管，天南海北不敢停下来。最后我承认我没有办法，就是想你。想见你。想要你。从见到你第一眼就别无选择。可是也许你还有机会。你年轻，又那么出类拔萃。遇见新鲜东西，新的人，也就把前面的放开了。我不敢去找你，怕扰了你的家。可暗地里又一直抱着不可告人的期待。最后还是回到朔方等着你。万一呢。万一有一天你也……也许就回来了呢。”

他苦笑。“年轻又怎样。从小就被你…困住了。我根本不配有家。过不回正常的日子，只平白害了无辜的人。可是我没有办法。只要到你面前，哪怕只是一念想到你……就一点都做不得主。无论怎样逼迫惩罚自己都没有用。改不了，忘不掉，剜进骨头里也割舍不下。”

他抚上他刀痕交错的左臂，终没藏住一个叹息。“我知道你常觉得自己有罪，多少事藏在心里，只管煎熬出病来。是我害了你。我曾以为我最担心的事莫过于毁了你作为正常人的一生，直到你躺在我面前，每一次呼吸都好像是最后一口气，每一记心跳都好像是最后一拍。直到这时候我才知道过去所有纠结顾虑是多么可笑地微不足道。直到这时候我才明白我这辈子最大的恐惧是眼睁睁看你为我流干了身上的血，我却不曾好好疼过你。对不起光弼。我能给你的太少了。只有这一刹那偷来的欢愉，我只希望你…不要因此恨自己。不要为你所不能左右的事惩罚自己。答应我，好不好。”  
李光弼没有说话，只将身体贴过去，缠上去，嵌进去。狎昵的爱抚不知几时转为角力般的痴缠，恨不得四肢生出蹼膜，好让肌肤相亲之处贴得紧些再紧些，好将怀中人从头到脚密密匝匝包裹起来，不留一分一寸的空隙，以免他再如过去千百个春梦中那样，眼皮一动的工夫就消失得无影无踪。  
瘢痕是格外敏感的皮肤。被指腹的细茧寸寸捻着，被湿热的唇舌细细尝着，挑逗周旋，从左臂上的狼藉刀痕不动声色地移到肋间新愈的伤疤。  
“不行！”李光弼骤然惊醒，一度想推开他，然而对上爱人眼中火光的刹那被收缴了一切抗拒的念头。  
“光弼。答应我……”他舔湿自己的嘴唇，生怕任何一点粗粝的触碰让对方不适。然而新生的肌肤在那样的场景下连一丝风都受不得，最温柔的吻都是苛酷的刑罚。  
“你起来。求你……”情动到这般地步，也仍旧无法接受爱人以那种近乎虔诚的神情爱抚自己身上最丑陋狰狞的缺陷。——何况那残缺的皮肉下面还藏着他拼命又徒劳掩饰的心事。  
血流随着马蹄颠簸涌出伤口的时候。高热和剧痛的茧丝绞杀一切感官的时候。虚弱和昏迷淹没意识，一切光亮声响都弃他远去的时候。他无数次试图放手。无数次快慰地以为这一世的颠倒错乱，贪嗔痴爱，悲苦罪孽，挣扎磨难，终于到了尽头。  
他知道那人在惩罚这些自弃自戗的念头，然而根本顾不得反思。吻正落在心口上，本已不堪重负的心脏越发狂乱地撞着胸腔，一下一下锤着肋骨想要冲出去直面那个夜夜将它硌得生疼的爱人。  
对方显然尝到了他骤然加速的心跳。温存渐渐失去克制。贪婪地含住硬挺的乳尖，舌尖打着旋碾磨挑逗。掌心的细茧恣意揉搓下身最碰不得的部位。一只手抚上喉结索要呻吟。  
“不行……”他一个字一个字地迸出不成言语的哀求。他受不得这样的疼爱取悦。在迷乱的意识里他只想被支配被熔化被肢解寸磔，想把自己的血肉魂魄都交给爱人撕裂碾碎，拉杂摧烧，当风扬灰。  
“别这样。我……”  
他放开伤疤欺身上来，从肩到踝寸寸相贴。温暖扎实的亲密感比任何别有用心的勾引都更夺人心魄。“光弼。给我起誓。起毒誓。拿你下辈子给我起誓：绝对，绝对不许再做傻事了！”  
他说不出话，只将脸深深埋进对方颈窝里，情不自禁地吻着潮热的皮肤，吻着搏动的血脉，报复般地吮着爱人的心跳。他知道那是给他的。骨肉间第一缕颤抖，血液里最后一丝温热，都是给他的。  
情动到极处。比最下流的欲念更加不可告人的隐秘心事从唇间悄然滑落。  
“起什么誓……我现在就想死。”  
揉在发间的手指骤然绞紧。李光弼睁眼看见对方骤变的神色，心知失言。遂凑近去，衔着爱人的唇狡辩道：“你…弄死我。”  
郭子仪闭了一下眼睛，深吸一口气。“我的人。你迟早要了我的命。”

午夜的窗上透出橘色微光。湿冷的泥土气息四面八方渗进来。又开始下雪了。  
吻如雪片落下来。微凉到滚烫只在一瞬间。每一片都落在意想不到的敏感饥渴之处。爱人的触碰是巫杖，落在哪里哪里就成了最难于启齿的秘境。  
毫无悬念地再次沉沦。这次稍微多了些耐心，可以游刃有余地探索和取悦。开拓到温热战栗的体内深处，循着唇齿间丝丝溢出的颤音寻到脆弱的软核，揉捻琢磨，将爱人的心弦绷在最劲的弓上撕扯到危如悬丝。跌入绝境的前一瞬又回到枕边耳鬓厮磨，缠绵缱绻，撬开唇齿索要羞耻的告白。  
“告诉我。是不是梦见过……”  
他慌忙转过头去。躲闪游移的视线出卖了一切，那些乱梦里每一个不可告人的细节都被翻检无遗。  
“我也经常，经常梦见你。”吻着颈侧的绯红肌肤，揽起后腰缓缓顶进。深入浅出。轻怜密爱。狂乱的血流撞在太阳穴上，几乎听不到自己的语音。“梦见和你，就像这样……”  
他不得不停下来安抚这一阵因羞耻而生的挣扎。轻轻擦去额前的细汗。“很疼吗？”  
第一口烈酒的烧灼眩晕。第一次冲锋的金鼓轰鸣。第一刀杀人见血的惊惶战栗。第一次纵马飞驰的恣肆淋漓。第一次受伤流血破骨出簇，让人真真切切体会“活着”的那种锐利鲜明的痛。  
他含糊应了一声，额头抵着爱人的颈窝辗转反侧。“别问。”  
肌肤相亲间容不下一丝隐瞒。他知道他在疼。然而辗转难安的腰胯，痉挛般绞紧的双腿，隐秘深处细细密密的吮吸仍旧明白无误地传达着热烈的渴望。纵是钢铁般的意志也受不得这般引诱。千方百计困守的最后一点清醒和节制终被情欲蚕食殆尽。  
“我得…再深一点……你咬我。”  
骤然加快的节奏激得那人弓起肩背，丝丝艰涩的呻吟终于冲破重围。然而出于显而易见的原因，抵死缠绵之际对爱人的无理要求仍旧不能从命。  
“看着我。光弼……”他在越来越露骨的冲撞中吻着他的睫毛唤他睁开眼睛。“我要你咬我。咬伤我。咬到骨头里。证明给我，这不是梦。”  
在睁眼之前谁也没想过交合中的对视能有这般致命。隔着水汽氤氲的烛光，爱人眼中恣意倾泻的迷恋是雪崩前最后一片雪花。下一瞬便是天倾地陷白浪摧山，万道银亮的风暴裹挟肌肤肢体一切感官，夺了呼吸，夺了神智，轻飘飘地卷碎了最后一丝羞耻之心。只剩下最原始的皮肉触感，只剩下不顾一切的求欢欲念，各种不堪入耳的声响脱口而出，双手双腿绞住对方的腰身揉捏推挤，千方百计地将深处脆弱的软核撞在狰狞的硬物上。最后刹那开口叫喊时骤被按住后颈压在肩窝里，灭顶的快感无处发泄，情急之下只得重重咬下去。  
一霎静默。耳边呼啸的不知是谁的心跳和喘息。整个身体从内到外都失控地轻颤，如绝望的溺水者攀着爱人的身躯才勉强维持一丝恍惚的意识。  
“天。你这个样子……你告诉我，之前被我做过多少次。”  
又是一阵恼羞成怒的挣扎抗议。喉间溢出的破碎音节已近乎呜咽。  
“我都知道。”郭子仪轻笑着以舌撬开他的齿尖。吻他唇上的咬痕。“我也想你。就连…要着你的时候，还是想你。”  
李光弼慌忙将脸埋进对方怀里，无意识地舔着流血的齿痕，一不留神就湿了眼眶。他们都太清楚了。终究会聚少散多，终究要生离死别，终究不能陪对方走完这一生。他们都清楚在漫长的生命里他们只有这样短短一瞬用来相爱，因此不得不以一当百，互相索要着当下，更贪婪地要着过去和未来。恨不能将此刻的欢愉细细裁成千片，风干来藏进枕头里，凭借那一丁点残留的余温来抵御塞北寒冬般漫长严酷的别离。

半夜里不知谁先醒来。灯已燃尽。伸手不见五指的冬夜里两人都没有出声，互相听着心跳和窗外落雪的声音。  
最终郭子仪受不住诱惑，打破了宁静。  
“你……还会想死吗？”  
他轻笑：“已是死过一次了。”

END


End file.
